The man you love
by gilmore171207
Summary: This is what I would like to see at the end of the episode 14 ! *spoilers*


**Hey guys ! This is my second story about House MD. Yeah ! This one has a lot of spoilers in it, the viewer discretion is adviced ! No, seriously, I don't know if they are all real, but I really would like to see that happen in the show. Good reading !**

She was there, sitting in her office…alone. She had just broke up with Lucas. Why ? He was sweet, he was there for her and Rachel and, most of all, he wanted to be her husband. Why did she have to say no to this simple question, will you marry me ? Was it because she wasn't in love with him, because she loved someone else…Of course it was because of that. The thing is that she didn't know why she loved this other man so much. Why she needed him to live ? She had to know this and that's how she got up and began to walk toward the office where, she hoped, she would find answers to her questions.

**HuddyHuddyHuddyHuddy**

House was sitting in his office with his team in the othe room. He had one of the biggest case he had erver had, but he just could not concentrate, even his team found this weird. He just couldn't help it. The words she had said weeks ago were still in his head : there's no us and there'll never be an us. This little sentence was enough to make him miserable. When he came back from Mayfield, he knew what he wanted : her. He was ready to change…not too much. He was ready to help with Rachel…not too much. But the most important, he was ready to be with her…all the time. He wanted to take care of her, to hold her in his arms, to tell her how much he loved her, but all these dreams stopped when he saw this horrible bastard holding Rachel in HER room. At this moment, his heart broke, but he didn't want nobody to see that, so he worked and wroked the most he could. But it didn't do the job, he was still thinking about her all the time. He heard the noise of her shoes and look at her coming in his office. She wasn't like usual. Her eyes were sad and red, she had cried. Even the little smile that was always on her lips was gone, even the team who was looking through the window saw it. House got up, looking concerned.

What happened, why have you been crying ? Is this the little boyfriend of yours who decided that he prefered a girl without a kid ?

Why do you always have to bring up Lucas ? He's a nice guy, better than some others I know.

Well, then, if he's so kind, why are you crying over him?

Maybe because I haven't been crying over him.

She came closer to him. Not too much, just to see his eyes. Those baby blue eyes that she loved so much. They were so deep, so mysterious…so sad. Wait a minute, why were they so sad ?

You don't look so good yourself House. Have you been sleeping at all ?

No, something on my mind.

He couldn't tell her that he dreamt about her every night. That every night he wanted to come to her house and tell her he loved her. He couldn't do that, it wasn't good for his image. It was his turn to come closer to her now. They were chest to chest, breathing har because of the sadness, the anger and the desire they were both feeling.

Something or someone ?

Can it be something on someone, cause those breats are very gorgeous, I just can't stopped thinking about them, can I have them ?

That's what I hate so much about you ! she was yelling now. You just can't be serious for a minute. You didn't think that maybe I wasn't crying because of Lucas, but because of what I did to him ! He wanted to marry me, but I said no ! I said no and I don't know why !

He was looking ay her with the same look he had after she had lost Joy, full of care and love. It was too much for her. She couldn't stand seeing him like this while she was yelling at him. Couldn't he just be as mad as her ? She was having a fight with him for god's shake !

And now you look at me like that, great ! I have the feeling that…

But che couldn't finish her sentence. His lips where on her and his hand on her hips holding her close to him. She put hers aroun his neck, not wanting to let it go. And suddently, it hit her. HE was the reason why she couldn't mary Lucas. He, the man who was making her crazy every single day. His lips left hers, but he still held her in his arms. He didn't want to leave her and if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. It was a total silence between them until she decided that she had to breake it.

Why are you kissing me like that ? she whispered.

Because I want to.

And with that, he gave another soft kiss to a still crying Cuddy.

Why sould I let you do that huh ? We always fight, you always do comments on my breasts, you never show up on time, you don't want a stable relationship, you are not the guy I'm supposed to want to be with.

Maybe it's just because I'm too good with my tongue.

She smiled a little bit, but she was still crying. This time, she was the one who began the kiss. It was sensual and slow, but still sweet. She had her hands in his hair and his were on her back pulling him to him. He could taste her tears and he looked back at her. Her eyes had this little sparkle that made them so beautifull and the tears made them even more glamorous.

Why do I always have to kiss the man I love when I'm crying, it has no sense.

A smile spread across his lips and he gave her a little peck on the lips.

Well, you should stop crying cause the man you love loves you too.

And it was the last thing she needed to hear. The tears were gone, the smile was back and two hearts were bound together.


End file.
